Que vuelvas a verme
by BlueWindow
Summary: Después de todo nos separamos. Tú definitivamente eres una humana que ya no puede ver fantasmas. Y yo un triste shinigami ordinario al que no puedes sentir. Mamiya Sakura, a veces desearía que volvieras a verme. Y sobretodo, escucharme. Siempre tuve algo que decirte.


Buenas a todo el mundo. Es el primer One-shot de mi vida y mi primera historia de Kyoukai no Rinne. Pero simplemente me encanta este manga y adoré el anime. Espero que le den una oportunidad ya que es corto y me dejen su opinión ya que eso alimenta el alma. Quizás no, pero a mí sí -inserte risas-.

**Este manga pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Que vuelvas a verme de nuevo**

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos años desde que dejaste de poder verme, Mamiya Sakura.

Desde aquel día en que decidiste completamente dejar de ver fantasmas y fuiste corriendo a pedir ayuda a la abuela Tamako.

Desde aquel día en que tuve la obligación de convertirme en un shinigami completo y de no tener la oportunidad de volver a ser humano nunca jamás.

Echo de menos mi Yomi no Haori. Podía quitármelo cuando quisiera. Ahora parece que lo lleve incrustado en la piel.

Es extraño ver como la gente a la que solía hablar e interactuar cada día me traspasa como si de una manta de aire me tratase.

A veces, en el otro mundo, me siento en cualquier lugar con Rokumon y me encuentro con Tsubasa ―nada honorífico―Jumonji. Nos sentamos a conversar y me invita a comer algo, junto Ageha.

Es molesto saber que, a veces, coincidimos que en algunas cosas nos parecemos. Sobre todo en algunos pensamientos.

También es difícil no echar de menos la comida humana. En el mundo de los muertos es extraña y es otra historia. Además, no hay gente generosa que te invite a compartir una cena.

Hablando de invitar. Sigo en bancarrota. Me pregunto por qué no existirá una raza que me mantenga alejado de Kain y de mi viejo endeudado. Sobre todo de mi viejo. Aún sigue ese odio a los damashigamis.

Mamiya Sakura, ¿sigues saliendo con tus amigas a caminar? ¿Cómo se siente pasear sabiendo que hay fantasmas sueltos? ¿No te sientes indefensa o impotente por no poder verlos?

Debo asegurar que como siempre, te sientes tranquila.

O eso espero.

A veces me da miedo pensar que cuando crezca, o pasen, quizás, mil años yo seguiré igual. El mismo cabello rojo, la misma ropa, el mismo ceño fruncido y la pinta de pobretón hambriento.

No exagero, en verdad me veo así dentro de mil años.

Pero tú, cuando crezcas, te harás una bella mujer, que poco a poco llegará a la etapa crucial de su vida y en su momento decaerá. Con sutileza y estilo, claramente. Tu cabello largo y verdoso adquirirá levemente tonos blancos al paso de los años, y sutilmente tu piel y tu cuerpo irán cambiando, porque el tiempo nada perdona.

Pero lo que me consuela es que tu generosidad y amabilidad no cambiarán en absoluto Y eso es lo importante, ¿no?

Hay un pensamiento que comparto con Tsubasa ―nada honorífico― Jumonji. Pensé que querrías saberlo, aunque es un poco egoísta de nuestra parte.

Ambos tenemos miedo. '' ¿Miedo de qué?'' Quizás te preguntes.

Mamiya Sakura, en tu camino hacia el apogeo de la vida se cruzarán otros. Muchos otros. Pero siempre hay uno que es más especial que los demás. Es aquel camino que se une al tuyo y te acompaña hasta el final. Se vuelven uno solo.

¿Has pensado ya quién será parte de ese camino que se unirá al tuyo? Yo sí, aún no lo conozco bien y tan solo espero que sea alguien de tu altura. De tu misma talla. No hablo de nada físico, claro. Sino espiritual.

Si aprovecho esta ocasión para confesar algo, te comentaré lo que había estado pensando hasta el día en que nos separamos.

Siempre había estado convencido de que era yo aquel que recorría el camino que se uniría al tuyo.

Quizás no estaba a tu altura ni a tu talla. Pero tú me hacías aprender cómo era estarlo. Tú me enseñaste a ser mejor persona.

Honestamente, lo que he aprendido de ti en casi cinco años, me servirá de lección los próximos siglos. No te miento.

En comparación de tu vida con la mía, tú estarás reencarnándote una y otra vez.

Quizás acabes siendo una caballa como mi abuelo, o un niño de clase media en el este de Europa. Tal vez alguien importante en América del Sur o simplemente una luciérnaga.

Pero te puedo asegurar, que nunca te pasará nada malo, Mamiya Sakura. En ninguna de tus vidas. Tú ya no puedes verme, eso está claro. Pero yo igualmente voy a protegerte siempre. Porque siempre estaré a tu lado en cualquier peligro.

Es inevitable, a veces siento que nací para eso. No es una obligación para mí, simplemente una necesidad.

Sé que sabes cuidarte sola, lo he visto. ¿Pero ahora como podrás cuidarte de algo que no ves? Obviamente tenía que adjudicarme este cargo.

Quizás sea algo difícil que me presente puntual en tu boda, o que incluso llegue tarde al nacimiento de tu primer hijo. El trabajo de shinigami es excesivamente laborioso, ya viste a mi abuela.

Hace poco he descubierto quién es la persona con la que compartirás tu vida. Obviamente he hecho un análisis previo de candidatos, Mamiya Sakura, así como con los precios en ofertas del mundo de los muertos. Pero como te dije antes no lo conozco al cien por cien.

Aunque siento que he elegido al indicado. Bueno, casi indicado.

Sigo pensando ―aunque egoístamente―, que el candidato perfecto es aquel que combinaba su uniforme de educación física con el Yomi no Haori.

Pero todo está hecho. Tienes asegurada una vida feliz. Sé que él tratará de hacerte feliz. Y si tu estás contenta, yo también debo estarlo, ¿no?

Sé que mi cara nunca ha mostrado mucho entusiasmo, pero digamos que soy así de nacimiento.

Aún sigo esperando el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar. Quizás en le futuro inventen una máquina para transformar shinigamis en humanos. Aunque lamentablemente estará muy cara.

Pero a pesar de lo que todos digan, tú y yo estamos destinados. Si no es en esta vida será en la próxima. Y si no, en la otra.

Volveré a ser humano bajo cualquier costo.

Porque eternamente no puedo vivir así.

Sin tí.

Yo simplemente lo único que puedo decir y que resuma lo que siento es una sola frase:

Sakura, te extraño.

.

.

.


End file.
